Misunderstood Brothers
by ScarkitTheMadaNeko
Summary: This Inuyasha and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover Fanfiction is about when Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru all get transported to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. Written for 2013 NaNoWriMo.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha POV:

I stared at Kagome intently. How was I going to pull this off? It was her birthday, and her family on the other side of the well wanted to throw a surprise party, but Kagome was trying to go across the well to early. I knew that if I forced her to stay, she would just sit me and go anyway. I figured that I would have to stall in an indirect fashion, but the only problem with that is that I am a failure at tact. I would never get her to stay longer like that. Whether I wanted it or not, I was about to get a crash course lesson on it trying to stall her.

Nevermind, I just screwed that and grabbed her and ran towards the well. I decided I would run her to the other side of the shrine and wait for her to walk back.

I was running full speed and was jumping into the well from the edge of the clearing when I saw Sesshomaru standing right in front of the eyes widened at the sight. We were going to hit Sesshomaru! I was helpless to stop the collision, and all three of us went tumbling into the well.

At first, the time travel was normal, except for the new passengers, but then it changed. Instead of blue, the color was red with hints of gold and blue. Before I had too much time to think about it though, the trip was over and they were back in a blank white room. In the center of the room there was a woman standing calmly looking at them.

"My name is Undine and I have a purpose for those of you I have gathered here. I shall bind you together so that you can all learn to get along, then I shall send you to do what we, the Kamis have destined for you four." the woman said. At that moment I saw a new girl standing with wide eyes in the corner. She was dressed in a long skirt and long sleeved top. I wondered why she covered so well when her clothes were obviously from Kagome's time. All the girls from that time that I had seen all wore short clothing.

"There will be rules to this binding, and until you can work together, you will be bound. Also, you will not age while bound. The ones who are working for the good of the group will be able to command those who are detrimental to the overall workings of the group. You will not be able to kill or deal any serious damage to those in the group. More rules may be added if the need is seen fit, and you will be notified immediately of any changes.

I decided then to get angry. I wasnt going to randomly let some woman bind me and me brother together! I hated him, and if her rules were to be believed, we would never get free. I don't even know the other girl either! And what is this goal that she wants me to do for her?

"You will do nothing of the sort to this Sesshomaru." My half-brother pronounced in his crazy noble speech of his. Every time he talked like that it would put my on edge. At this point the girl in the corner was trying to hide herself behind a non-existent rock. This was just too much for me to deal with, so naturally, I started to shout.

"What do you mean bound!" I shouted, "You expect to ever be able to get along with Prince Ice there!" I yelled while dramatically waving my arms about. "I don't have time for this, I have somewhere to be soon."

I started to calm down, but I still wasn't ready to quit. I was about to continue on when I heard a very angry call of Inuyasha from Kagome. Instant shutter upper.

"We all need to calm down and talk like civilized beings here. If we can't, then who knows what we will be thrown into without a clue"

"The woman is very wise in her words. you might want to listen to her, Red One. Many of the Kamis are nowhere as near as patient as I, and are telling me to hurry and get on with my duty. To start your training, I will put you with a pair of brothers that have managed to get into a sticky situation. I suggest that you are not too quick to make assume things that are not true.

"Now, I shall finish the binding and send you on your way, for you have large footsteps to fill."

Holy power started to build up in the room, forming blue chains between the waists of the four of us. After a little while the holy powers peaked, and the chains started to turn invisible, but I could still tell that they were there. Then the lights from the well surrounded us again and we were transported again. Instead of landing in the well like I had expected, we landed in a field, right in front of two people.

"Who are you" asks a boy wearing a red cape.

"We could ask you the same" stated the girl. I really needed to learn her name.

"Considering the fact you just appeared right in front of my eyes, I think I get to ask that question." the boy told us in a very snobbish fashion. I then noticed that the suit of armor that was moving, but I couldn't smell anything. No Human or demon scent. Nothing. It was as if the suit was empty.

"Maybe we should be asking the questions, as the empty suit of armor right there is moving around" I said. I didn't trust these guys. They both smelled of metal.

"How did you know about Al?"

"He smells of metal, and nothing else. No scent, human, demon or otherwise. And you both smell of metal, although the shorter of yo-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT WINRY'S WRENCH WOULD JUST FLY OVER HIS HEAD!" The boy cried out, earnestly trying to break out of the suit's grasp.

"Brother, calm down, he never said you were short." I instantly trusted these kids better. No one with an evil heart would have a moment like that.

"Inuyasha, is this a dream? I am really having a hard time believing this." Kagome asked me shakely. I really wished that this was all a dream, but I knew better than that. "No, Kagome, I don't think that it is. I'd bet you that this is real." I told her sadly.

"Al, could you tell me why these people suddenly started ignoring us?" The red kid asked his brother. at least I thought that was his brother.

Kagome, always the peacekeeper, said, "Oh sorry, sorry, we just have had a interesting experience. You would also be flustered. Anyway, we were sent here for a reason, and I think you are the reason."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

POV of the random girl sitting in the corner...

I just have one question. WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?! I just wanted to talk with my friends on skype, and suddenly I find myself in a white room with what looks suspiciously like characters from my favorite show. I don't even know how I got there, and by the time I had registered what was going on, I was tossed in front of what looks like Ed and Al from Fullmetal Alchemist. I was scared out of my mind, and so after the whole short rant, I asked a very simple question. "Are you sure about that, something seems very wrong about this situation. All I know is that I was pulled out of my house, told to work alongside people I recognize from my most recent obsessions. It is kind of scary to randomly be pulled away from your comfy chair... I am babbling now, so I am going to shut up now." I think that everybody was shocked to hear me say so much at once. I didn't blame them, as these were the first words I had said the entire night. Suddenly, an idea hit me. There was no one from my life here. I could finally show my full weirdness with out getting looked at weird. any behavior from this point would be considered normal for me. I could go all out, and even call my self Taco! I need a life. At least I could find one here...

"Well, we should probably introduce ourselves now. My name is Kagome and I am fully human."

"Keh, I'm Inuyasha, Half Youkai."

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, Full youkai"

"Umm... I don't want to be connected to my old life, so you know what, I am gonna go all out crazy. I'm Taco, full human."

"Okay... I'm Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and I guess you could say I am part metal? And how in the world are you demon?"

"I'm Ed's younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Umm. Human-turned-metal."

I was quite happy with my decision to be Taco, as weird as that sounded. I guess I'm weird like that. Kagome gave me a ood look, but I don't think that anyone else understood my reference to food.

"Why do you think that we are the reason we were sent here?" Ed asked us. I Didn't trust myself to give a good answer, so I left it to the others.

"We found ourselves in a white room recently, and a woman named Undine told us that she was sending us somewhere to help two brothers that had gotten themselves in a sticky situation." Kagome said in a calm voice, easily explaining in a way that didn't give much away. I honestly thought that we shouldn't hold information back, but I didn't want get Sesshomaru any angrier than he already looked. I would rather not get gutted today. Undine never said anything about a few small scratches.

"We don't need any help. You will only get hurt." Ed said, sounding very sad, "Anyone who tries to help me just ends up hurt." Al looked down, looking like a little kid that had just been told off for taking the cookies, that is he looked like a kicked puppy. I was wondering what had happened, but the Kamis decided to be helpful. Suddenly a loud booming voice was heard by all of us.

**"You don't have much of a choice but to allow the help, Metal Arm. We sent our champions for a reason. As Equivalent Exchange. We will show you how to fix your mistakes if you can fix the problems caused by Father."**

I was surprised at the fact that the kamis were paying so much attention to us, but I guessed that it made sense.

I guess I really should pay more attention but I don't really care about these people. I didn't even know that they were real until very recently. Then again, I should be nicer because you know, they are real and, I did spend a lot of time obsessing over them.

"Why are you so pale, Ed?" Kagome asked, with concern in her voice. I just then realized that Ed had turned very pale at the voice that had just been talking. I also realised that the voice sounded like Truth. You know, the big meany from the Gate... At least now I know what FMA world I am in. I like Brotherhood better because the main bad guy... Is more... you know, Convincing... Evil... Crap, I just landed in a big ball of crap, crap, and more crap. I am very scared now, and not even registering what is going on outside of my head, which might be a good idea, considering Ed just got knocked upside the head with a wrench.

"EDWARD ELRIC, GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

Instead of risking Winry's wrath, I stopped Ed from running past me. I just hoped that I didn't get hurt to bad... (Oww... Metal arms hurt when hitting you full speed)

"Thank you" Winry said in a voice that was totally not evil. I ran away. Then the voice of the kami decided to pop up.** A new rule has been added. You may not exit hearing range of each other. Have fun.**

I was fuming. How are you supposed to run from someone if they can hear you? Then as if to mock me, a bird, A random stinking bird, flew straight into my face. My face! I believe it was my right to be angry. Even at the Kami's... Especially at the Kami's. Who Wouldn't be angry, For Pete's sake, a bird to the face!

"Owch, Taco, that must have hurt, are you alright?" I think that I answered her by my random streak of laughing.

"Okay, I will need a better name if I don't want to burst out laughing every time someone calls me. You have a good one, Kagome?" I saw her thinking about it, and it made me think of my past. She had to same look as one of my friends. Her name was Ren. She was very kind, and was always kind to me, unlike others.

"You know what," I said before Kagome could come up with a name, "I think I will go by Ren. It means rebirth in French."

"That's pretty, I like it, Ren." I was happy with the name. I felt reborn, with a new name and a new life. What more could I ask for. Then again, I did hate that DUMB BIRD! For that matter, Why Is It Still Here... I really wanted to know that. I didn't make sense, the bird was talking...

"Ren is master, Ren can command me, yup yup!" The bird said in a surprisingly normal voice. You would think that a bird would have a weird squeaky voice, right? Might as well figure out it's name, then.

"What is your name?" I asked the bird politely. It was an odd bird, very large, I would say about 6 feet tall, and had a very long tail. It was bright blue underneath, and a dull brown on it's back

"My name is Wild Blue Yonder, Yonder for short. I was told by lady Amaterasu to serve you, Onee-sama."

"Why do you call me Onee-sama? I am not deserving of the title."

You are my Onee-sama, sent to Earth by Okaa-sama in order to protect you and to teach you better compassion than Brother has. Brother Sesshomaru is very mean" WHAT! I AM A KAMI! AND RELATED TO MR. KING OF THE ICE! I began to grow very faint, and everything started to grow black. I welcomed the respite from the shock of like.


End file.
